Fear of First Dates
by MortalAcademy
Summary: It's Alec's first date with Magnus after meeting him only weeks ago at a family event. All panic, fear and fright of being stood up are eating him up inside, but can he be brave enough to jump in at the deep end? Surely Magnus wouldn't stand him up right.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

**A/N:** I made this slightly AU, so there is no mention of being a Shadowhunter or Warlock. So make of it what you wish.

The entire day he'd locked himself away in his room staring out the window at practically nothing, while his mind thought up situations and scenarios by which the evening could go dreadfully wrong. He groaned pushing his head into his hands, and pulled his knees up to his chest. _It was only a date_ he thought. Though he knew better than to think of that as a positive thought, or at least his mind did. After all it was his _first_ date. By the time late afternoon came around Alec could feel all his nerves begin to prick up on end, and his mantra of 'everything will work out fine' was starting to sound like the biggest lie possible. He would knack up the entire evening, nothing ever went well for him. Ever since he was a child he'd always the black sheep, the one that held all the bad luck. He may as well have spent his time walking under ladders, smashing mirrors and chasing black cats around, because bad luck was like the plague to him.

_It was a couple of weeks ago he'd met his 'date' for the coming evening, it was at a family event, though he'd never seen this person before in his life. His mother had stated that they were from a family of close friends from overseas, so obviously Alec wanted to investigate further into them. Which effectively led to him snooping in the shadows away from the crowds and couples dancing around the ballroom of his home. It was rather amusing because it reminded him of when he, Isabelle, Max and Jace used to play hide and seek when they were younger and more carefree. Though things had changed over the years, Isabelle had married into another family, while Jace had gone overseas to study. The hardest change to come to terms with was Max, whom they'd unfortunately lost to a terminal illness when he was only small, and not a day went by that Alec didn't miss him.  
>Alec had locked on his target and had followed them silently around the room, watching them interact with different guests and members of his family. He'd watch him speak to Jace and Isabelle who were with their dates, being completely friendly and genuine. While Alec watched them speak he took the chance to take in his target; the person was in fact male, and stood at least a couple of inches taller than he did. The man's hair was ink black like his own, but styled to look distinctively messy while his own was naturally that way. It wasn't too short or too long, it kind of met in the middle. Though his skin was a honey-caramel colour, a striking contrast too his own. At the distance he couldn't make anything more out than that, the fact his was very lean and angular and that he dressed very suave and in striking colours. When he'd pulled eyes from staring, he'd realised his target was no longer where his vision laid. All he saw was an empty spot in the crowd, making him begin to look from side to side frantically. He stepped back into the long draping curtains when he realised his target was nowhere to be seen. Though his retreat was short-lived when his back collided with something hard, yet warm. He squeezed his eyes into a squint of embarrassment as he turned on his heel to see what he'd hit.<br>Looking up in front of him, his embarrassment rose to another level as a hot blush spread up his neck and across his cheeks. This wasn't happening. The target stood less than two steps away from him, grinning down at him knowingly, with his arms folded across his chest. Alec knew the man was trying his best not to laugh as he opened and closed his mouth to say something. In that exact moment, he knew he'd been caught. _

"_So do you normally follow your guests around these events, whilst hiding it the curtains? Though I do admit, they are rather tasteful curtains, I can understand why you would wrap yourself in them." The man's voice was low, but ridiculously beautiful, causing Alec's breath to hitch. He noticed the man was running his fingers across the drapes, pushing the fabric in front of Alec's chest, smiling. _

"_Well they do bring out your-" The man stopped short, staring at Alec was a new sort of interest than before. His eyes-which Alec could now see where a mixture of yellow and green-were widened and taking in every part of him. It caused Alec to blush harder and squirm under the unfamiliar gaze. No one had ever looked at him that way, and this man seemed to not want to shift his line of sight. _

"_You're staring. Why are you staring?" Alec asked in a quiet voice. All he could hear was the bustle of small talk conversations and the music drifting around the room behind the wall of fabric behind him. The man seemed to of shook his head, as if to clear his mind that had obviously wandered away with itself. Though he was indeed still grinning at Alec with a funny look on his features, even his eyes seemed to smile. _

"_You're eyes. They're Well- They're beautiful. The colour contrasts wonderfully with your hair, it's a beautiful combination." Alec gaped at the man, completely flabbergasted with the his sudden complimentary outburst. No one had every said anything like that to him before, and he was rather curious about the fluttering he was beginning to feel in his stomach. He smiled back him, though he was sure he looked like a smiling tomato by now. Blushing was his weakness, and this man was bringing it out in leaps and bounds. Alec had always known he wasn't like other boys, he'd known for a few years he was gay. His family was supportive, even his father who was very old-fashioned about that kind of thing. _

"_Umm.. Thank you I guess?" Alec chewed his lower lip as he spoke, and noticed the mans eyes flicker down as quick as lightning to it, then back up to his eyes. He immediately let his lip go, and began wringing his hands instead. The man didn't seem to notice this, but did keep watching him, smiling. _

"_You're welcome. Though I am curious; why were you following me around the room all evening? If you wanted to talk, you could have come over." The man took a few small steps towards him, and his mind was telling him to step back, yet his body held him in place. Now he had to lean his head back a little further, looking up at the grinning man. _

"_I wasn't following you-" The man raised a knowing eyebrow, and those flutters raced back into Alec's stomach as he blushed. "Okay. Okay, I was following you, but it was only because I was curious about who you were. I haven't seen you at any of my parents events before." The man nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. Alec realised then that the man was stupidly beautiful for a man. The man looked him over from head to toe, then nodded again. _

"_Ahh, you must be their son? Alexander Lightwood is it?" Alec nodded with a small smile. The man returned it, still watching every move he made. _

"_It's just Alec actually." Alec said in a short whisper. He wasn't even sure the taller man heard him, until there was a short, deep chuckle leave the mans throat. Something that once again brought those flutters back. Alec cursed down at his stomach under his breath, he wanted nothing more to wonder what they were. _

"_Nonsense. Why shorten such a lovely name? Alexander sounds so much better." The man grinned and Alec swore he saw the mans eyes sparkle. He could do nothing more than smile in return, shifting from foot to foot casually. The man thrust his hand out in front of him, smiling. _

"_I'm Magnus Bane. It's a most wonderful pleasure to meet you, Alexander." Alec eyed the hand, then up at the man. He slipped his hand into the latter's and shook it firmly smiling in return. _

A lot had progressed since their first meeting, there had been a lot of late night phone calls, gifts sent to his house and a lot of letters from Magnus. All of it made Alec grin like the Cheshire cat, at least when he was alone. Isabelle, Jace or anyone else in his family knew nothing of his and Magnus's relationship-if that's what you could call it- or at least he didn't until they all put two and two together after the event. Though none of them seemed to be bothered really, and he wasn't either, he was happy as long as his family approved.  
>Despite all the phone calls, letters and gifts, Alec had declined many offers of dates with Magnus, which was ranking at at least 30 in the space of 6 weeks. He didn't want to give this man the opportunity to hurt him, because he knew damn well that he was punching above his weight, no matter what Isabelle and Jace told him. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he took in his appearance of a smart black shirt and faded black jeans. He knew he was being ridiculous, he had man up and just take the dive. Taking a deep breath, he turned leaving the room after grabbing his jacket, clicking the door closed behind him.<p>

Magnus had told him the restaurant where to meet him, and now as he was stood staring at the double doors that would lead him inside, panic set in. He assumed his date would already be inside waiting for him, while trying different wines. That was the type of guy that Alec saw him as; very sweet, very classy and very beautiful. He knew this would be an insane idea, as all of his bad thoughts began dredging their way from the back of his mind. _What if this was all a ploy and he was being stood up_ he thought. Just as he was about to turn away and head home, purely because of fear a voice stopped him.

"You weren't about to leave were you, Alexander?" Alec turned to see Magnus looking directly at him with a look of curiosity with a hint of hurt in his eyes. He shook his head and turned his face towards the double doors, embarrassed. He didn't hear Magnus's footsteps until his chin was clasped between two long tanned fingers causing him to blush.

"Why were you going to go? Didn't you think I was going to turn up or something?" Alec blushed even harder and gasped. It was strange that this man could read him like a book, he knew things about him without Alec having to say a word. The man smiled at him then, and began to chuckle.

"Alexander, you have nothing to worry about. I would have been here earlier if I hadn't been kept by a client. You look very very nice by the way. Shall we?" Magnus's eyes roamed up and down him, with an appreciative smile plastered across his features. He turned as Magnus placed a hand across his lower back ushering him through the doors and to a table. The feeling of someone's hand on his back was strange, yet he liked it. Magnus had chosen the table, which was a booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

Alec had taken a seat across from Magnus, who was staring and smiling at him. The evening was going well, they had gone through starters and dinner with a flowing conversation of what they had done lately, work and their interests. All the while Alec had been capturing glances of Magnus when he wasn't looking. He knew it was wrong to keep staring at someone, but Magnus was so fascinating to Alec, he couldn't get his head around why a man like him would be interested in him. Magnus was dressed in a purple shirt, with skin tight leather trousers- which in all honesty-Alec had no idea how he fit into. They were practically painted on.  
>When the dessert menu arrived, he scoured it for something that he wouldn't end up throwing down himself or have it all over his face. He decided on something fruity, while Magnus chose a chocolate choice. Alec has absent mindedly began chewing his lip as they waited for the desserts to arrive. He looked up at Magnus, who was once again watching him, smiling. Alec smiled in return, as the next couple of words fell out of his mouth.<p>

"Why me?" He blushed as soon as the words passed his lips, shrinking down into the leather chair as much as humanly possible. All he wanted to do was cover his face when he saw Magnus's reaction; who's eyes were set wide open, opening and closing his mouth, as if searching for an answer. Alec was about to tell him to not answer, when Magnus spoke.

"Why you? Well you're different. You're not like anyone else I have ever met, you're not full of yourself. In a way you're the complete opposite of me, and I really do like that about you. I like that your conserved, quiet and shy. You make me feel less outgoing, loud and forward." Magnus smiled, leaning across the expanse of the table that separated them. He took hold of Alec's hands pulling him up so he was leaning on his elbows across the table. To anyone else they would have looked like a couple that had been together for years. Alec was still blushing like a tomato, and it just got worse when Magnus's hand caressed his cheek, smiling.

"But you're ridiculously out of my league. You should be with someone so much better, someone who is-I don't know-looks as stupidly beautiful as you do." Alec pulled his hands free covering his mouth trying to stop the words, but it was too late. He knew from the grin on Magnus's face that he'd heard what he said as the latter leaned in closer over the table. Alec didn't dare move.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Alec couldn't bring himself to speak in case more embarrassing things spilled out. He nodded as an alternative, giving him a small smile. Magnus grinned taking Alec's hands back between his own.

"Well just to clarify, I think you're beautiful too. Even when you blush." Magnus whispered the latter, causing Alec to blush more. Which brought a laugh from the former as he smiled around it. Alec smiled back, rubbing his fingers across Magnus's palms. The sudden touches of hands between them sent prickles through Alec's nerves, though it was the most wonderful feeling making him want to shiver from head to toe. Magnus leaned in further, almost making his nose brush against his, making his breath hitch. He could see Magnus's eyes up close now boring into his own, and something seemed to click in his mind, like a door unlocking and spilling a strange feeling out. He knew then that he didn't want to let go of this man. He must have looked uncomfortable or had a funny look on his face at the next thing Magnus said.

"You can relax. I'm not going to kiss you." This time it was Alec's turn to chuckle, leaving Magnus looking bewildered by the unknown sound. Though it did bring an even bigger grin to Alec's face, which Magnus matched. Feeling brave Alec leant in a little closer as his nose brushed harder against Magnus's, smiling a little.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going too." Alec left Magnus no time to react as his pressed his lips hard against the latter. He put every ounce of his energy into it before his courage began to disappear. Though that thought was short-lived when he felt Magnus reciprocate and press back against his own, brushing tongue across his lower lip. The action shocked Alec and caused him to open his eyes, to see Magnus had his closed, so he fluttered them back closed, parting his lips slightly. Magnus effectively began dominating the kiss when their tongues tangled together, which also sent a pulse through his entire body. The kiss made Alec light-headed and he never wanted it to end, he grasped on to Magnus's hands for dear life so he wouldn't disappear.

A cough caused them to break apart enough to see the waiter was stood there smirking with two plates in his hands. Alec licked his lips looking from Magnus up to the waiter.

"Do you still want these, because by the looks of thing you've found something better on the menu?" Magnus chuckled linking his fingers between his own, smiling across at him nodding. He was blushing furiously, but couldn't stop looking down at their fingers that were intertwined.

"No I don't think we'll be needing them. I've found something much more tasty and satisfying for dessert." Magnus winked at the waiter who smiled at them both, then turned away leaving them alone. Alec was blushing looking anywhere but at Magnus after what he said. Though it didn't happen to matter all that much when the latter grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together. In that moment the waiter was forgotten, the dessert was forgotten and so was the restaurant. All that mattered was Magnus had him in a tight grip kissing him with everything he had. In that moment he wondered why he was so worried about his first date, because Magnus had made it perfect.

**Review please**


End file.
